Naruto Chatroom! On Crack!
by 3dumplings3
Summary: Shipping and Handling not included. Serious pairings not included. Humor is included. Crossovers not included. Incest not included. Hot romance not really included. Theories may be included. Crack personalities included. **This is a text version of a Youtube Naruto Chatroom series.** - Whether this may ever be made youtube'd- remains to tell.
1. Episode 1: Sasuke's Love

AN: This was something I did a long time ago, but never put it on there. It's pure crack, and nothing's the way it should be. I made all the characters crazy. But that's okay! ;)

note: I'm alternating between screennames and regular names, cause its funnier sometimes with regular names, and some jokes have to be seen only with screenames.

note: OMG LETS YOU USE ARIAL FONT!! YAY!

note: I added some theories in there...like Naruto being 4ths son..but...uh...its true now...so... ... I guess it doesn't matter. haha!

note: I hearby state that I have no responsibility for crushing the hopes of star struck sasusaku people...because I hearby state that I have stated almost all pairings are crack. My Story is humor, not really pairings...hehe! Oh yeah!! Humor+Naruto+Crack!! :D

note (I swear this is the last one!): Is it me or does not let the star/asterisk symbol show up? And it won't let the spaces be more than one freakin line. oO

--Rated T for language, censored language, and later on, sexual innuendo--

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**NARUTO CHATROOM**

000

** Prologue- The Situation before Shippuden:**

Sasuke: … (acts cool)

Sakura: (sees sasuke) SASUKE KUN! I WUV YOU!! TAKE ME!!

Karin: No, im here first!! SASUKE KUN I WUV YOU!! TAKE ME!!

Suigetsu: SASUKE YOU STOLE KARIN FROM ME I SHALL KILL YOU!!

Sasuke: (listening to his ipod and sleeping)

Ino: SASUKE KUN! I WUV YOU!! TAKE ME!!

Sasuke: zzzzz…

Naruto: Why don't I ever get any fangirls.. T.T

000

000

**After Shippuden, and our story shall start!**

_Sasuke: Imtoosexyformyshirt_

_Sakura: HELLYAH!!_

_Naruto: Ramenlover_

000

000

**EPISODE I: SASUKES LOVE**

Sasuke: I have come back… (acts cool)

Sakura: Sasuke-kun.. your still hot… please, take my body…

Naruto: HI SASUKE!! :DDD you came back!! AWESOME LETS GO PLAY PANDA BEARS!!

Sasuke: Huh? (sees sakura) SAKURA CHAN!! I WUV YOU!! Come on-- unwrap me.. you know you want to… ;) ;). LETS PLAY 4 EVER!! I WUV YOU SAKURA CHAN!! THIS HOT BODY IS YOURS FOR THE TAKING!!

Sakura: o.O Get the hell away from me!

Naruto: … Sasukes on drugs again!! I'm telling Kakashi!! And 4th Hokage!!

-Awesomesuperspecialawesome4thhokagedude signs in-

Awesomesuperspecialawesome4thhokagedude: HI SON!!

Naruto: o.O

Sakura: o.O

Sasuke: I WUV YOU

Awesomesuperspecialawesome4thhokagedude: not you sasuke you suck. I mean NARUTO.

Sasuke: NOOOOO

Naruto: huh?

Awesomesuperspecialawesome4thhoakgedude: Anyway, Naruto, ive examined him from the other world, and fortunately or not, sasukes not taking drugs.

Naruto: OMG WTF

Sakura: OMG WTF

Awesomesuperspecialawesome4thhokagedude: anyways, see you later Naruto, my son…

-Awesomesuperspecialawesome4thhokagedude signs out.-

Naruto: no way!! 4th hokage…Dad…4th… DADDDDY COME BACK!!

-Awesomesuperspecialawesome4thhokagedude is away playing poker with the hokage's-

Naruto: T,T

AND THE EPISODE ENDS: NEXT TIME!! SAKURAS FANBOYS


	2. Episode 2: Sakura's Fanboys

Hey, I'm back. I'm so sorry about how I have not updated in a million years! *dodges flying axes, chainsaws, weapons of mass destruction, atomic bombs, maces, katanas, scythes (for Death is very bored), shoes, tomatoes, screaming cats, bullets, giant hammers, Mario's magic turtle-crushing shoes, pianos, anvils, pies, blackbirds, avada kedavra, the younger wand (elder wand's brother, made out of plastic and monkey feet, spouts blobules of evil slime), a mad Wizard Howl (remember the slime), The Holy Foot, Rod's girlfriend from Canada*

I'm going to update this story often now, but not the Tobi one. It will stay… um… abandoned… for a while, sorry to disappoint.

_Italics_ = thoughts. They did not actually type it.

I do not own Naruto.

*note: all credit for "Eviler than You" comic goes to that genius Konako on Deviantart

*note no. 2: to make it easier for you people, I have emboldened all the signing in and screennames. If you don't like it bolded, if you review put: nobold at the end. If you do like it bolded, if you review put: bold at the end. I'll change it if more nobold reviews appear than bold reviews.

*note no. 3: if you hate reviewing, but hate it bolded, just review with nobold. I don't mind. Hahaha. Although I would love to get a review that says something.

EPISODE 2: SAKURAS FANBOYS

**Sakura has signed in.**

**Naruto has signed in.**

**Lee has signed in. (YouthfulSunsets)**

**Sasuke has signed in. **

**HELLYAH!!:** Hey, wats up?

**Ramenlover:** Hi Sakura! Hi Lee! Hi Sasuke… o sh**

**HELLYAH!!:** OMFG SASUKES HERE!!!

**YouthfulSunsets:** And here we go again! T_T Why can't you love me Sakura? I'm handsome, good looking, and I shall worship you with my elmo eye jutsu…

**HELLYAH!!:** …What Neji said in that episode where you piggybackrode him. (Oh hell no!)

**Imtoosexyformyshirt:** Yes… Sakura… COME TO ME!!

**HELLYAH!!:** HELL NO!!! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU #!# FREAK

**YouthfulSunsets:** …o_O Did I miss something?

**Ramenlover:** -_-' … It's a long story…

**Itachi (Bloodyeyes) has signed in.**

**Bloodyeyes:** Hello little brother.

**Imtoosexyformyshirt:** ITACHI! I SHALL KILL YOU!!…After I'm done sexually harassing Sakura. Heeeey little Blossom…

**Bloodyeyes:** o_O

**Ramenlover:** It's a long story…

**Bloodyeyes**: NARUTO!! kukuku….

**Ramenlover:** why are you looking at me like that o_O Orochimarus supposed to be the gay pedophile…

**Gaypedophilesnake has signed in (Orochimaru).**

**Gaypedophilesnake:** I'M NOT A GAY PEDOPHILE!!

**HELLYAH!!:** Your screenname…

**Gaypedophilesnake**: Ah, Kabuto-kun made it for me… kukuku…do you know he has a nice body? Some days, I remember his memory, and I touch my body, thinking of all the times we---

**Imtoosexyformyshirt:** EW! NO!! STFU YOU GAY PEDOPHILE SNAKE!!

**HELLYAH!!:** GROSS EW OMG *vomits*

**Ramenlover:** OMG THE MENTAL IMAGES!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

**YouthfulSunsets:** UNYOUTHFULNESS IS DESTROYING MY MIND!!

**Gaypedophilesnake:** T_T You're hurting my feelings… T_T At least I'm a sannin and eviler than Itachi.

**Bloodyeyes:** No.

**Gaypedophilesnake:** Y- Yes I am.

**Bloodyeyes:** You know that taste you get in your mouth when you drink orange juice and brush your teeth?

**Gaypedophilesnake**: Augh I hate that!

**Bloodyeyes:** =) I LOVE it.

**Gaypedophilesnake:** *gasp*

**Bloodyeyes:** Do you like puppies?  
**Gaypedophilesnake:** yes…*whimper*

**Bloodyeyes:** I KICK THEM! =)

**Gaypedophilesnake:** *gasp* *whimper*

**Bloodyeyes:** =) and that cupcake of yours?

**Gaypedophilesnake:** …no… you didn't…you wouldn't!

**Bloodyeyes:** I DROPPED IT ON THE FLOOR!! =)

**Gaypedophilesnake:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Gaypedophilesnake has signed out.**

**Bloodyeyes:** MUAHAHHAHHAHA

**Imtoosexyformyshirt:** I never thought I would say this, but thank you Itachi.

**Bloodyeyes:** No problem little brother.

**Ramenlover:** I agree!

**HELLYAH!!:** Thank ITACHI!

**YouthfulSunsets:** Yes- thank you very much Itachi-san.

**Bloodyeyes:** :) Well, Naruto, do you know you're my godson??

**Ramenlover:** OMG REALLY?

**Bloodyeyes:** :) ^/_\^ yup.

**Imtoosexyformyshirt:** AAAHHH ITACHI IS SMILING

**Bloodyeyes:** You know, Sasuke, I'm really glad you got over your infatuation with me.

**Ramenlover:** O_o

**HELLYAH!!:** o_O

**Youthfulsunsets:** o_O

**Imtoosexyformyshirt:** W-what infatuation?

**Hina-bunny has signed in.**

**Bloodyeyes:** Oh come on little brother, we all know that at one point you had a dream about me… and blood… and…other things…

**Imtoosexyformyshirt**: S-SHUT UP!!

**Ramenlover:** wow.. Sasuke… didn't know that…didn't want to…

**HELLYAH!!:** Okay… Why did I like him before?

**Youthfulsunsets:** Sasuke-san, that is EXTREMELY unyouthful.

**Hina-bunny:** u-uhm.. Hello everyone… Naruto-kun…

**Hina-bunny:** I-I think I logged in at a b-bad time…

**Hina-bunny:** w-wow S-sasuke-san I-I n-never r-realized…

**Ramenlover:** Oh hi! Hinata!

**Imtoosexyformyshirt:** *turns red with embarrassment*****

**HELLYAH!!:** no, you just came at a funny time.

**YouthfulSunsets:** this is too weird. I'm out.

**Youthfulsunsets has signed out.**

**Imtoosexyformyshirt:** THAT WAS EONS AGO!!! D*** YOU ITACHI!!!

**Bloodyeyes:** ;)

**Bloodyeyes has signed out.**

**Imtoosexyformyshirt has signed out.**

**Wildboy3 has signed in.**

**Wildboy3:** Yo! Naruto! Hey Hinata! What's up?

**Ramenlover:** Not much! Kiba!

**HELLYAH!!:** What am I? Chopped liver?

**Ramenlover:** Say- Hinata, whatcha doing?

**Hina-bunny**: u-uhm _OMG WHAT DO I SAY HE'S TALKING TO ME HE'S TALKING TO ME HES TALKING TO ME!! AHHHHHHHH NO I WAS GOING 2 CONFESS MY LOVE WASN'T I NO NOT REALLY AHHHHHHH_

**Hina-bunny**: wrh;qowafkad;g aujfh jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

**Ramenlover:** huh?

**Wildboy3:** -_-' fainted again.

**HELLYAH!!:** lol.

**Hina-bunny** has signed out.

**Everyone signs out.**

END


End file.
